Secrets Should Be Shared With Everyone
by Sunflowers.mean.love
Summary: Nick keeps a secret from his girlfriend and so does Joe but the people involved in the secret must keep it from the media. Secrets, Secrets Aren't Fun Unless They're Shared With Everyone! This IS NOT a Crossover! Nick/OC Joe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Where It Began...**

"Kiss me ki- ki- kiss me" I sang while sitting outside on break at work. I work at this really cool 50s themed restaurant called American Bandstand. It's all decked out as a 50s diner even our uniforms are white tops poodles skirts and roller skates! I have so much fun working here and I've met so many famous people since we're in the heart of Los Angeles and we've gotten very popular. "Hey get in here!" my best friend Bella called out to me, interrupting my thoughts. "Why? I still have 10 minutes left!" This better be important. "You're gonna want to see who's walking in the door!" she sing songed as she dragged me inside. "If it's another false Daniel Radcliffe sighting…oh my gosh." And there he was walking towards the private room with his entire family, Nick Jonas. Serving the whole Jonas family is really important to me because basically I'm in love with the Jonas Brothers music and the boys themselves. "Bella I swear if we're not working the private room today I'll quit" I said searching for the schedule. "Chill Alice we are! I wouldn't torture you or myself if we weren't!" Bella was always the person who calmed me down when I was on the verge of a freak out. "Oh my goodness I'll make a total fool out of myself!" Well maybe not EVERY freak out. "Alice Walker calm the hell down! You're an awesome waitress and you can skate circles around everyone here! You will be just fine now go be awesome!" She had to reassure me and I skated over ready for a meeting that would change my life from here on out. I put on my best smile and said, "Hi, I'm Alice and I'll be your rocking and rolling server today!" "Well we're still waiting for two people…" Mrs. Jonas said. "Oh that's no problem I can just take your drink orders and bring them out to you" I said moving towards Frankie's waving hand. "Can I have a root beer float please?" "No problem one fizzy rocket coming right up!" "Okay well they can order later I guess" Mr. Jonas said before telling me his order. I took everyone's drink orders and before I was about to skate off Miley Cyrus and Ashley Greene walked in behind me to join the table. I took their orders and skated off as fast as I could to tell Bella the wild ride we were gonna have today. "Bells help me with the drinks for the Jonas table there's nine of them!" "Wait how? Only seven people walked in!" "Well Miley and Ashley joined them!" I was so disappointed because I completely forgot about the skank Nick calls his girlfriend. It's okay that they're here because I won't do anything…TOO bad. Bella and I skated out with the drinks and we had a slight mishap. "Here are your drinks guys and this is Bella she'll be helping me today so if you need anything call one of us! Are you ready to order?" As I asked that I tripped over Nick's chair leg and spilled ice cold water onto Miley's lap. That's what she gets for whispering to him while I'm talking about important…food. "Oh my gosh how clumsy are you?" Miley screamed as she tried to clean up the water. "I'm so sorry! I'm usually not a klutz like that here let me help you!" I tried to help her but she just didn't want my help. "No go away I don't need your help!" Miley said as she got up to go to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry guys that was…I'm sorry" I kept apologizing but Mrs. Jonas looked at me and said, "Don't worry Alice it was an accident and its just water Miley just overreacted." "Okay what would you like to order?" Nick looks at me and says "What do you recommend?" "The American lasagna is probably my favorite" I say smiling. "Okay I'm trusting you" Nick says with a wink. "I won't let you down" I smiled as I took the rest of their orders and skated off feeling somewhat accomplished and much happier.

~Meanwhile~

"Care to explain why you're flirting with her?" Miley screamed at me. "I am not flirting I'm being nice something you should learn!" I said calmly back to her. "Yeah Miles you were a real jerk to that really sweet girl," Dani said before taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah she's pretty cute" Joe said before Ashley smacked his arm which he didn't even seem to care about. "She does seem to be about Nick's age and she's probably into him," Kevin said nonchalantly before looking my way. I did think she was cute, but I already have Miley even though she was a huge jerk just now. "I'm sitting right here! How could you say that?" Miley said breaking my train of thought did I miss something? "What happened?" "Are you just not listening? Kevin said that girl is perfect for you!" Miley yelled angrily. "Well I only said that because it's true." "I have to admit Kevin's right about this," my mom said while giving me a knowing look.

**This is kind of a teaser tell me if you like it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Where It Began part 2**

~Alice's view~

When the food was ready Bella and I brought it out to their table without tripping this time. "Hot stuff coming through," Bella yelled as I skated through the archway "I hope you mean you!" Joe yelled back to her when he saw her. "Thanks but I meant your food! Here you go!" Bella said to Joe as she placed his plate in front of him. Ashley smacked him on the arm. "You really have to stop doing that" Joe said while rubbing his arm. We served everyone their food without any problems even though Miley had a death glare pointed my way the entire time. I didn't really care though. After about 20 minutes I went to check on them again. "How is everything?" "Fantastic!" Mr. Jonas reassured me. "This lasagna is amazing!" Nick said with a smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying it all. I'll be back soon," I said before skating off to the kitchen. After checking if they wanted to have dessert, I gave them the check and Mr. Jonas gave me an awesome tip. It was a pretty successful evening I was very happy with the entire night. I didn't think the week could get any better until Nick came back the next day, alone. "Hi Nick table for one," I asked grabbing a menu. "Actually I'm not here to eat I wanted to talk to you." "Okay well I have about 10 minutes before the Lunch rush so let's go and sit down." We went over to a small empty table for two and he said, "I'm really sorry about the way Miley acted last night it was really rude." "Well it's okay it was my fault anyway." "She didn't have to overreact like that though," he said running a hand through his hair. "Okay but don't you think she should be telling me this?" "She's not big on apologies, but how about I take you out for ice cream?" I bit my lip was this really happening? Nick Jonas, my biggest crush asking me out on a date? "Wouldn't she be really mad about that?" "What Miley doesn't know won't hurt her," he said with a wink. He's so cute I can't say no to that face. "Okay pick me up at this address at 7:30," I said before handing him the napkin I wrote my address on. "Okay see you at 7:30," he smiled as he got up to leave. I had to pinch myself when he walked out of the door because I have a date with Nick Jonas TONIGHT. What am I gonna wear?!

Bella and I got home at 6:45 which gave me only 45 minutes to look absolutely perfect. I realize this is only ice cream with a boy that already has a girlfriend but this is still Nick freakin' Jonas we're talking about here! This doesn't just happen to me every day! No matter how much I've wanted it to! After I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth it was already 7. Bella helped me find something to wear and fixed my hair while I put on eyeliner and mascara. I kept my outfit casual, but cute and completely accident proof. Dark denim shorts, a silver tank with a few sequins on it, and my black ballet flats. The doorbell rang and I looked at the clock it was only 7:20 at least he was early because I'm ridiculously anxious. Bella went to answer the door as I put on some perfume and I was fumbling with my necklace as I walked into the living room. "Bells was it Nick?" I asked with my head down. "Yeah Alice," Nick said taking my necklace from me. "Oh sorry it's being difficult," I said blushing. "It's okay I'm kind of surprised I'm early there was traffic…there it's on," Nick said as he clasped the necklace. "Thanks you look nice by the way," I said slightly embarrassed that this outing already started like this. "Thanks you do too! Are you ready?" Nick asked. "Yeah I am let's go bye Bells!" I called over my shoulder. "Bye guys have fun!" she called from the kitchen.

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Date"**

"So why did you ask me out for ice cream exactly?" "Well I wanted to apologize and I wanted to get to know you even though that sounds pretty weird since we met yesterday." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay I'm glad you don't think I'm some weird fan girl" I said as we walked into the ice cream shop. "Oh so you are a fan and to think, I thought you said yes cause of my charming looks" he said jokingly before deciding on what to order. Before I could respond with a witty comment he turned to me and asked what I wanted "Oh I'll just have a scoop of Strawberry please" After we sat down I finally got a chance to say my comment "By the way I only said yes cause you're nice and the charming looks are just a bonus" "Well why would I think you're a weird fan girl?" I thought about my words and said, "Well I am a very big fan, but I wouldn't wanna scare you." "I'll take your word for it." Nick said while trying to steal a spoonful of my ice cream. We talked and then we went to the park to talk some more. Nick learned lots of things about me and he tested me on what I knew of him so I learned a few new things too.

By the time I got home the lights were off and I thought Bella was asleep. Wanna guess how wrong I was? "Alice! Tell me everything!" Bella yelled as she ran and nearly knocked me to the ground because she was so excited. "There's nothing to tell" I said as I walked into my bathroom. Bella sat on my bed and said, "You mean to tell me you went out with the boy of your dreams and there's NOTHING to tell me?!" So I told her basically everything like we always do after a date, although I'm pretty sure this wasn't a date. "Doesn't he still like that cow?" Bella asked while looking at my phone. "Well yeah Bells she is his girlfriend as much as we don't like it. He still likes her and besides he and I are just friends" "Mhmm so do "just friends" sent other friends texts like: _I had a great time getting to know you. Hope we can hang out again sometime soon._ I don't see a mention of a girlfriend in this." I grabbed the phone from her and read over the text message again "You're over analyzing! This is totally normal! So why don't you go off to bed and stop worrying Bells! Goodnight!" I pushed her out and shut the door I knew she could be right, but I didn't wanna believe it until I knew for sure. As for now I was happy being friends with the boy of my dreams.

**This is practically a teaser, but I'm working on the next chapter so it can be really good instead of the rough draft I have now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Cheaters Never Win...but We're not Cheating"**

It's been a week since Nick and I went out and we have been talking nonstop. It's very amusing to me and even Bella is ridiculously excited when I talk to him. But that's probably because she likes Joe. Anyway, today is 'Solo Day' at work and basically it's when anyone can come in and sing karaoke, but the waiters and waitresses can participate too. I was getting ready to go up when I saw the Jonas family walk in and take a seat. I had to ask myself why Miley was there again, but I decided to let my feelings out in the song I was about to sing. I heard the music begin and I started singing "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift which may not fit my feelings exactly, but I just imagined it. When I finished and heard the applause, I looked over to Nick's direction and just smiled at him. Everything felt better now that I got that out of my system. After I performed I took my break so I could talk to Nick, of course. Bella was already swooning over Joe when I walked up. "Yeah Winston totally loves burgers!" Joe said making Bella laugh harder than she already was. "They seem to be hitting it off really well," Nick said beside me before Miley walked up and asked, "Nicky can I talk to Alice for a quick sec?" Nick looked at me as I nodded towards Miley and he walked off. "Look here Alice, Nick is MY boyfriend and I know you have a thing for him, but you better back off quick," Miley said, satisfied with her threat. I started laughing in her face and then said, "First of all Nick and I are just friends, but if you feel so threatened then I'm satisfied and secondly Nick WANTS to hang out with me so you'll just have to be a good little girlfriend and suck it up." I walked off happily.

After my little chat with the she- devil I started thinking about what I said. Nick wants to hang out with me…but we're just friends who had ice cream. That's completely harmless…isn't it? And since it was harmless why did Nick say 'What Miley doesn't know won't hurt her'? Surely she found out if she just confronted me about it. I was snapped out of my own thoughts when Nick came up to me and asked, "Would you like to come with us to a movie tonight?" Dark movie theater, the perfect setting for…wait did he just say US?! "Who's us?" I asked hoping he wasn't gonna say what I was thinking. "Joe, Bella, Miley, me and hopefully you," Nick said looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. This would mean I'd have to be a fifth wheel and I was not looking forward to that, but I still agreed to go.

Later that night the boys came to pick us up at the apartment and I noticed they didn't have Miley with them. "Where's your awful…I mean your girlfriend?" I stammered before anyone registered what I actually said. Bella gave her a knowing, yet approving look because of what her younger sister really wanted to say. "She changed her mind about coming with us" Nick said nonchalantly. Then Joe pipes up and says, "What he means is that they broke up earlier this afternoon." I was almost certain an Angels Chorus started in the background. If I was dreaming I never wanted to be pinched. "Oh I'm so- Who am I kidding? This is amazing news! And I know that sounds really mean, but she was such a bitch!" I quickly smacked my mouth closed hoping no one would actually care about what just escaped from my thoughts. Mental note to self: think before I let my words spill out for everyone to hear. Nick started laughing "I'm glad I now know how you felt about her! Don't worry you weren't the first person and probably won't be the last." Before diving into the millions of questions I had concerning this new found discovery, Bella said, "Okay enough breakup talk there will be enough time for that later. Can we please go?" We walked out of the apartment hoping tonight would go over smoothly especially since the one thing that would ruin the night is now out of our lives…well for now.

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is kinda short but I SERIOUSLY need feedback on it when you finish reading!**

We had a great time at the movies last night. It was a very chill night and after we continued our little marathon at the apartment. The boys suggested scary movies and I can't stand being scared, but I wasn't gonna ruin the fun. Well my little secret didn't last very long. Every time something popped out I jumped the most or if the movie became dark and creepy I would grab onto something and hide. A couple times the thing I would grab ended up being Nick's arm, since he and I were on the couch together, and he didn't seem to mind too much. He hardly seemed scared at any part of the movie which didn't really surprise me since he suggested most of them. Joe and Bella were on our loveseat, go figure the lovebirds on the loveseat. I bet you're wondering, what happened to Joe and Ashley dating? Well that relationship didn't last much longer after we met in the restaurant, only a few days. They were having problems for months and it was just convenient timing for Bella. I never forgot the millions of questions I had for Nick about his recent breakup, but I figured I should wait a while before I started asking.

Today at work it was extremely busy and I had to be on my feet all day without a break, but I didn't mind too much. Bella and I were heading home when I received a text from Nick asking how my day was, he was so considerate. I told him that I was so tired and just ready to go to bed even though it was only eight o'clock on a Friday night. He didn't reply right away so I walked in the house dropped my stuff in my room and fell onto my bed into a deep sleep.

I woke up and looked at my clock: 9:37. I felt like I slept for hours! I got up, showered, brushed my teeth, and changed into actual pajamas. As I was putting my hair into a bun, I heard laughter coming from our living room, but it sounded like multiple voices. I walked into the living room and saw Bella and Joe playing Dance Dance Revolution and Nick sitting on the couch behind them laughing while eating popcorn and taunting Joe about every move he made.

"I thought I heard people disrupting my sleep!" I said jokingly as I walked towards the couch.

"You should be up anyway! Sleeping away your summer like that it's an insult!" Nick said before throwing a piece of popcorn at my nose.

"I don't wanna hear it Jonas! I'm up now aren't I?"

"Yeah so now you can see Bella beat Joe for the third time," Nick raised his voice at the last part only for Joe to quickly turn and give him a dirty look.

The game ended and Joe had a D while Bella ended the game with an A, as usual. I hope he knew how good she was at this before they started.

"So who wants to lose next?" Bella always became cocky when anything involved DDR.

"I wanna play against Alice," Nick said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm warning you now, Nick you might lose and I don't wanna hurt your manly pride," I said before stepping on to the mat. I scrolled through the songs looking for a good one that I didn't mind listening to while I beat him.

"Oh you think so? Then why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" I was very intrigued as to what he was thinking.

"Nothing illegal," Bella said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Of course not, but the loser has to make the winner pancakes, tonight," I said before Nick could protest. Nick thought for a minute because he wanted to add something to this little bet.

Nick lit up before saying, "The loser also has to kiss the winner."

Before he could specify I said, "Okay let's do this I want pancakes!"

We started the game and danced to "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock. It seemed pretty appropriate…well I wanted it to be, but that's moving a little fast. This song happened to be a medium level and since I always play with Bella, the song was a piece of cake.

**Feedback: Review and pick who should win...depending on who you pick will affect how the next chapter will be written. One review = one vote and most votes win! So who will it be? Nick or Alice?**


End file.
